To My Syo-chan
by CaffeinatedKitty
Summary: "Syo-chan, I wish you could see how much I love you." A message in a bottle brings together a pair of lovebirds that have struggled to show their feelings... Well, one of them, at least. Natsuki/Syo. Oneshot, may become twoshot. I do not own Uta no Prince-sama!


I love everything about you.

I love how you treat each of your hats like it was the only one of its kind.

I love how you clip your hair back to keep it out of your eyes.

I love how you make sure to outline your eyes each morning, even though they're just as beautiful without it.*

I love the tone you only use when you're trying to get my attention.

I love everything you wear- even if it's only the school uniform, you make it look your own.

I love how small you are, even if you hate it- it just makes you cuter.

I love how I can see everything you're thinking in your eyes, even if you try to keep that from happening.

I love your face when you're sleeping, you look so relaxed...

I love your determination, how you never fail to achieve what you set your heart on.

I love your pride, how you never let anyone bring you down.

I love how you let me hug you even though you don't like it, because you think it would make me sad if you didn't.

I love how you pretend to like my cooking just to make me happy, even when I can see that you don't.

I love how you always fight to keep me from dressing you in cute outfits, even though you know I'm too persistent for you to win.

I love how you concentrate so hard when you're watching Hyuuga-sensei act.

I love how you put so much feeling into your music.

I love how well you act, how you bring your characters to life.

I love everything you do that makes you _who you are_.

But...

I wish you would let me hold you for just a bit longer each time.

I wish I could tell how you feel about me.

I wish you could see how much I care.

I wish I could tell you everything that runs through my head when I think about you.

I wish we could be together.

I wish you would let me fall asleep with you in my arms.

I wish that I could kiss you, show you how strong my feelings for you are.

I wish that I could tell you "I love you" whenever we're going to be apart.

I wish that you hadn't fallen for Haru-chan.

I wish that you two were just friends.

I wish I could be the one to spend eternity with you.

Syo, I wish that I could tell you how much I love you.

* * *

Natsuki sighed, folding up the sheet of paper and tentatively signing it with a heart. He could look up from where he was at the lakeside and just barely see Haruka and Syo, smiling and laughing with each other.

He couldn't say it made him angry to see them together; it made him happy just to see Syo happy. But it hurt, knowing that he wasn't the one there with him now, making him laugh like he was.

Natsuki wrote one last thing on the folded paper: "To my Syo-chan". He rolled up the note, slipping it into the glass bottle he'd brought with him.

"I hope it's you that finds this..."

Natsuki smiled sadly, walking out towards the water, until the tiny waves lapped at his shoes and if he went any farther they'd be soaked.

He kissed the bottle lightly, raising it in the air and watching as it glinted in the light.

And with one quick motion, he threw it out as far as he could. Natsuki watched the bottle splash down almost in the middle of the lake, bobbing back up a moment later. He turned away from the lake, ready to walk back up to the dorms.

"I love you, Syo-chan..."

* * *

"Is that Natsuki...?" Syo looked curiously down towards the lake, seeing a familiar figure raise his arm and throw something, hard.

The way he held himself, though... It looked more like Satsuki.

"Look, Nanami." Syo pointed down at the lakeside, watching as the figure turned and raised his head, putting on the biggest smile he could. His glasses glinted as they caught the sunlight, proving that this was, in fact, Natsuki and not his dark counterpart.

"What's wrong with Shinomiya-san?" Even Haruka thought that he looked a bit off, a bit... _Sadder_ than usual.

"I don't know..." Syo rested his chin in his hands, staring down at Natsuki. "Do you think he knows...?"

"That you know?" Haruka watched him too, the tall blonde making his way up the hill towards the dorms. "No... I think that's why he's sad. Because he doesn't know how you feel."

"But I can't tell him..." Quite literally: Every time he tried, he got choked up or changed what he was going to say without meaning to.

"He doesn't want to ruin anything... That's why he hasn't said anything." Haruka smoothed down her skirt as she stood, following Syo down to the lake.

"He threw something in..." Syo muttered absently, peering out into the water. "There!"

It was the bottle, bobbing up and down about ten feet out.

Syo ran for the trees, finding a long branch to help him fish the bottle out. He kicked off his shoes and socks, rolling up his pant legs.

Syo waded out into the lake, trying to pull the bottle closer with the end of the branch. It was only a few minutes before it was close enough for him to grab and he dragged himself out of the water, wrinkling his nose as the fabric of his pants stuck to his wet skin.

"What is it?" Haruka asked, looking at the rolled-up paper tucked into the bottle.

"It's a... letter," Syo replied, working it out through the neck. "...to me." He finished quietly, eyes flicking over the doodles on the folded paper.

The words "To my Syo-chan", surrounded by tiny hearts, random squiggles, a doodle of a hat...

Syo carefully unfolded the damp paper, taking care not to rip it as he began to read.

As he finished the last few sentences, he wiped at his eyes, dampening the sleeve of his uniform.

'What's wrong, Syo-kun? Why are you crying?" Haruka asked worriedly, seeing the tears in his eyes.

"I'm not. I just... Got some water in my eyes." he shook his head. "I need to... I need to go talk to Na-chan."

"It's alright, Syo-kun. Go tell him what you need to." As Syo ran off towards the dorms, she called after him, "Good luck!"

"So, why does our little Ochibi-chan need luck?" Ren sauntered towards Haruka, hands stuffed deep into his pockets.

"Oh... Um... Love problems..?" she looked up at him shyly, hoping that he'd take that as an answer.

Ren raised his eyebrows. "Natsuki?" He took her shocked silence as a "yes" and continued. "It's quite obvious to everyone but them... It's how they look at each other, how they interact with each other. _Everyone_ can see it except for the lovebirds themselves." he chuckled light-heartedly. "You were being sweet as usual, Little Lamb, trying to help?"

"A-ah... Yes.." Haruka replied slowly, caught a bit off guard.

Ren smirked. "We'll find out how it worked out soon enough, don't you think?"

Haruka nodded, staring up at the boys' dormitory and wondering just what was happening.

* * *

Natsuki was trying to act like everything was normal.

Choosing a hat for each of his stuffed animals was normal.

Looking up with a cry of happiness, a wave, and a huge smile when Syo came in was normal.

It _was_ normal when Syo stopped in the doorway and shook his head.

It was _not _normal when Syo almost knocked him over with a forceful hug, saying something too fast to be understood.

"What? What is it, Syo-chan?" Natsuki blinked _up_ at him for once, holding onto his upper arms to keep him still.

"I'm trying to say," he took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a little longer than a blink. "I love _you_, you big idiot, not Nanami."

Natsuki's false smile became a real one as he wrapped his arms around Syo's shoulders, hugging him tighter than he had in _ages_. "Syo-chan~! I love you so much, you don't even know, please..." Natsuki blushed lightly as he continued, "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Syo worked an arm free and smacked him on the head. "Of course, you idiot," he leaned forward in Natsuki's arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. He was about the same color as a cherry, but he was smiling. "Or would you rather we get with Masato and Ren?"

Natsuki laughed. "I love you so much, Syo-chan!"

Syo grinned back. "I love you too, idiot."

* * *

*pff, I don't know XD it looks to me like he wears eyeliner.

The letter was based off of my feelings. And like Na-chan, I wish I could say them... But I can't. n.n'' I was originally going to write the letter to upload it to DeviantArt as a tribute to the one I was thinking of, but I decided to turn it into a fanfic instead. XD

Also. Angel in the Night. By Basshunter. Perfectly. Describes. My. Feelings. Dammit.

Warning~! If you're one of my followers, prepare to be bombarded by sappy love stories~ c:


End file.
